herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy)
Hot Shot is a young, headstrong Autobot car, who has potential for leadership of the Autobots. He is the deuteragonist of the Transformers Unicron Trilogy. History Backstory Many years ago on Cybertron, Hot Shot was the supervisor of a young Autobot named Wheeljack. Wheeljack strongly looked up to Hot Shot as a mentor and as a friend, but after a blazing battle, Wheeljack was incapacitated under some debris. Hot Shot left him behind as the flames closed in, promising to get help. However, when Hot Shot reached the other Autobots, his commander would not let him endanger his own life by returning to help his friend. Hot Shot ignored this order, running back into the battle to find Wheeljack, but he was overwhelmed by the heat and passed out. Instead, Wheeljack was rescued by Megatron. Thinking he had been abandoned by Hot Shot, Wheeljack swore revenge on him and the Autobots. Armada Arriving on Earth to be added Wielding the Star Saber to be added The return of Wheeljack to be added Starscream Defects to be added Becoming leader to be added The Unicron Battles to be added Energon to be added Cybertron The Unicron Singularity to be added Quest for the Cyber Planet Keys to be added Time on Velocitron to be added Cybertron Defense Team to be added Leader of Velocitron to be added Appearance Personality He is young and reckless dare-devil with his head as hot as his 'lifespark' is. Не is a crazy racer as well as a brave soldier; also he is very emotional and spontaneous. Hot Shot is one who rushes into danger without regard to his own safety; it was that brash attitude that enabled Sideways to take advantage when Hot Shot got too overconfident with the Star Saber, despite Scavenger's warnings. He took over as Autobot Commander when Optimus was briefly destroyed, and evolved to Powerlinx Hot Shot on the way to Cybertron. Hot Shot gets to know the human allies of the Autobots (Rad, Carlos and Alexis) almost at once after his arrival on Earth, and he becomes their best friend very soon. He likes to play with them much more than to do his daily duties. He has plenty of childish traits in his own character, indeed. Though Optimus Prime is convinced of Hot Shot's ability to become a worth Autobot leader one day, it looks as if Hot Shot attaches no importance to his potential. Events forced Hot Shot to grow up fast, however, after Optimus Prime was destroyed saving the Earth. Thrust into a leadership role Hot Shot tried his best, but all too gladly gave up the role when Prime returned. Power and skills Relationships Gallery Hot Shot, Blurr and Tidal_Wave..jpg Hot Shot in Armada Series.jpg Hot Shot with Star Saber..jpg Hot Shot, Megatron and Mini-Cons..jpg|Hot Shot vs. Megatron Hot Shot and Alexis.jpg Hot Shot vs. Wheeljack.jpg Hot Shot hit the wall.jpg Jetfire with Hot Shot (Armada Series).jpg Optimus and Hot Shot (Swoop).jpg Hot Shot (Carnival).jpg|Hot Shot's heroic grin. Jetfire and Hot_Shot..jpg|Hot Shot with Jetfire Misha & Hot Shot.jpg|Hot Shot with Misha Miramond Ironhide with Hot Shot.jpg Hot Shot, Brakedown and Crumplezone.jpg|Hot Shot saved Brakedown. Hot Shot (Cybertron Cartoon).jpg Hot Shot in the quicksand.jpg Hot shot and Override racing with Megatron.jpg Hot Shot with Override.jpg Trivia *Hot Shot's Powerlinx colors is based on G1 Hot Rod's color scheme as well as Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon) Side Burn's super mode colors. *Hot Shot's personality is very similar to The Flash from Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:War Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Anime Heroes Category:Optimists